Autant mourir un livre à la main
by Almayen
Summary: Belle voulait voir le monde, c'était une certitude. En revanche, elle n'avait jamais pensé être projetée dans un Japon où la censure des livres fait rage !


**Petit mot de l'auteur :** ceci est un texte réalisé pour le défi n34 de Bibliothèque de fictions. Ce défi voulait que _"poursuivit par des bandits, votre personnage a une réaction très étrange pour leur échapper : il se saisit d'un livre, et se retrouve dans l'univers de ce dernier. S'il a pu ainsi échapper aux bandits, il est désormais coincé dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Comment va-t-il s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie ? Le livre dans lequel se retrouve votre personnage est le dernier livre que vous avez lu !"_

Le dernier livre que j'ai lu est Library Wars de Hiro Arikawa (très bonne saga d'ailleurs). Comme il n'y a pas de spoil du livre (ou de la série) et qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu/lu les deux pour comprendre, n'hésitez pas à lire cette petite fiction !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Ouat appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Library Wars à Hiro Arikawa.

* * *

Du haut de ses douze centimètres de talon, Belle courait.

.

La journée avait pourtant démarré normalement (Belle détestait cette phrase. Dans les romans, c'était toujours le signe avant-coureur d'une catastrophe – et son aversion pour ce dicton ne s'était pas démentie). Belle avait pris un café chez Granny, parlé avec Ruby et Mary-Margaret, avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque de la ville. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait sa propre bibliothèque et que tout ces ouvrages étaient sous sa responsabilité – leur entretient et protection était une lourde responsabilité qu'elle était heureuse d'accomplir chaque jour. Si la bibliothèque n'était pas le lieu le plus fréquenté de Storybrooke, des habitants venaient toutefois régulièrement lui demander conseil sur tel et tel ouvrage. Les lecteurs pouvaient en effet avoir diverses interrogations, et Belle se faisait toujours un réel plaisir de leur répondre. Si elle était habituée à recevoir des demandes parfois étranges, elle n'était pas préparée à la question qui allait bouleverser sa journée – et accessoirement, sa vie.

Donc c'est vous la bibliothécaire… vous pensez que le Ténébreux mettra combien de temps à retrouver votre cadavre si on le planque derrière un de ces rayons poussiéreux ?

Belle pensait d'abord à une plaisanterie (pour le moins particulière) d'un amateur un peu trop zélé de thriller et s'apprêtait donc à indiquer au visiteur le rayon susceptible de l'intéresser. Elle se ravisa cependant en voyant que le visiteur était en réalité un groupe de trois sinistres personnages – chacun, comme pour noircir le tableau, était muni d'un couteau au tranchant peu engageant.

Elle n'avait donc pas cherché plus longtemps à comprendre la situation et avait détalé en direction de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, les bandits la poursuivant.

Mais alors qu'elle dépassait la section « light novels », ses talons hauts la firent trébucher. Elle n'eut le temps de se relever que les intrus étaient déjà au-dessus d'elle – et avec eux, leur arme. Acculée, elle se saisit par du premier roman qu'elle put attraper – car _quitte à mourir, autant mourir un livre à la main_.

Ce fut cette belle et triste pensée qui scella son destin.

.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle était allongée sur un futon.

 _Un futon ?_

Belle ne savait pas si les futon étaient la surface de couchage proposée au Paradis, mais une chose était sûre – ce n'était pas celle de Storybrooke. Où était-elle donc ?

Cette question en tête, Belle se redressa péniblement et repoussa les couvertures. Se faisant, elle put observer la pièce : c'était une petit chambre, façon étudiante, avec deux couchettes et une petite table basse en son centre. Sur les murs, deux armoires avaient été installées – elles abritaient ce que l'on devinait être des uniformes de soldat. En apercevant ceci, Belle fut prise d'un vertige – elle connaissait ces vêtements. C'était… non ce n'est pas possible. Elle secoua sa tête, dans une tentative vaine de reprendre ses esprits. Elle _devait_ reprendre ses esprits. Et pour cela, elle devait faire une chose à la fois : comprendre où elle était, ne pas se faire assassiner / torturer / agresser / etc par les autochtones, trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle.

Fière de ces résolutions, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle venait de tourner la poignée quand une masse fonça sur elle.

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Vous allez bien ?

Belle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement alors que la masse, paniquée, continuait de lui présenter ses excuses. La masse était en réalité une jeune femme mince, assez grande, avec des cheveux courts « à la garçonne ». Belle se remit debout, aidée par l'inconnue :

\- Je… oui je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais qui êtes-vous ? et où… est-ce que je suis ?

\- Oh oui, pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée.

L'autre fit une sorte de salut militaire et dit distinctement :

\- Je suis Iku Kasahara, agent première classe du corps des bibliothécaires !

\- Un salut militaire ? Iku, elle vient à peine de se réveiller et Dojo n'est pas là, pas besoin de lui sortir le protocole.

Alors que la dénommée Iku commençait à se chamailler gentiment avec la nouvelle venue – une très belle femme, aux cheveux longs et avec une confiance en elle manifeste – Belle se sentit paniquer. Iku ? Dojo ? et…

\- Asako Shibasaki, dit la deuxième venue en lui serrant la main.

Ceci acheva de paniquer Belle. Un prénom, c'était une coïncidence. Deux prénoms, ça passait encore. Trois prénoms…

Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand les deux inconnues lui dirent en cœur :

\- Bienvenue à la base du Kantô !

Trois prénoms, cela prouvait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle s'était retrouvée dans un roman qu'elle avait lu quelques temps auparavant. Ou, plus précisément, le roman dont elle s'était emparée le matin même, quand les bandits l'avait poursuivis dans la bibliothèque : _Library Wars_ , de Hiro Arikawa.

Etape numéro 1, comprendre où elle était : fait.

.

Alors qu'Iku lui faisait visiter les environs, Belle essayait de conserver un visage attentif et concentré devant les propos de son interlocutrice. En réalité, son cerveau était sans dessus – dessous et tentait de comprendre comment elle avait pu arriver dans ce monde inconnu. Bien sûr, il n'était pas totalement inconnu, puisqu'elle en connaissait les grandes lignes grâce à sa lecture du roman : une loi était passée une trentaine d'année plus tôt, instaurant une liste d'ouvrages censurés car contenant des termes jugés malpropres, ou bien à cause de leurs sujets tendancieux. Cette liste s'allongeait de jour en jour, et de nombreux livres se voyaient interdits à la vente. Les seules à pouvoir proposer librement tous les documents existants étaient les bibliothèques. Celles-ci étaient malheureusement souvent victimes d'attaques d'Agents Spéciaux d'Amélioration, chargés de récupérer les ouvrages censurés. Pour se protéger, les bibliothèques c'étaient alors armées à leur tour et avaient formé le Corps des Bibliothécaires. Belle connaissait tous ces faits et cela la révoltait. Durant sa lecture, elle avait déjà été très touchée par cette loi arbitraire, qui avait finit par atteindre sur la liberté d'expression même de la population. Alors se retrouver plongée en plein milieu de cela… c'était effrayant.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas fui. Bien sûr, elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle – mais si un moyen existait pour rendre cela possible, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne le connaissait toujours pas, alors que cela faisait six mois qu'elle s'était réveillée bien loin de Storybrooke. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle commençait à douter de son existence. Quand Iku et Shibasaki lui avaient proposé (après accord de leurs supérieurs) de rester dormir à la base le temps qu'elle récupère, Belle avait accepté avec gratitude leur proposition – elle leur avait dit, quand les deux lui avaient demandé pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque, qu'elle était montée sur la capitale pour passer le concours de bibliothécaire. Alors qu'elle cherchait un hôtel, des voyous l'avaient attaqué et pris toutes ses affaires. Pour leur échapper définitivement, elle avait couru vers la bibliothèque, un lieu public et qui la rassurait. En plus de justifier son absence de papiers ou d'argent, ce mensonge restait proche de la réalité (elle passait juste sous silence le fait que les bandits en question appartenaient comme elle à une autre dimension).

.

Sa soi-disant envie de passer le concours de bibliothécaire était un mensonge qui lui était venu naturellement. Ce mensonge s'était finalement transformé en réalité car Belle avait réellement passé le concours, voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à rentrer chez elle – il fallait bien qu'elle gagne sa vie d'ici là. Elle avait très bien réussi l'examen, grâce à ses connaissances du livre et des bibliothèques en général, et elle terminait maintenant sa phase de formation en tant que bibliothécaire. Elle s'entrainait pour cela à diverses taches – accueil des clients, recherche des archives, évacuation en cas d'urgence… Aujourd'hui était consacré au rangement des retours de lecture.

Alors qu'elle remettait à leur place plusieurs livres dans le rayon « Conte et histoires traditionnelles » – ce rayon même où elle était apparue, six mois auparavant – elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Se débattant avec un lourd ouvrage, elle demanda à l'individu sans le regarder :

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Belle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un visiteur, qui la regardait en souriant, fermement appuyé sur une canne. La jeune femme ne put rien faire d'autre que de lâcher les ouvrages qu'elle avait dans les mains sous le coup de l'émotion – joie, incrédulité, surprise. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque l'homme lui répondit, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire ému aux lèvres :

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je cherche _La belle et la bête_.

* * *

 **Note (de fin) :** mouais. J'ai aimé cette idée, mais j'ai clairement pas eu le temps de la développer comme je voulais (avec un petit Iku x Dojo en fond car je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple). Peut-être que j'y reviendrais un jour. En attendant, merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
